Precocious Seven Year Olds and Future Weddings
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: When Kurt's seven Burt and Kate take him to Disney World there they meet Blaine. Twenty years later at Kurt and Blaine's wedding Burt has a story to tell.


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **Just cute one shot I thought of also crossposted to my livejournal account/kurt_blaine livejournal community and my S&C account.

* * *

When Kurt's seven during his Spring Break he and Kate take him to Disney World in Florida for the first and only time. They have been saving up since Kurt was two and saw Cinderella for the first time and spent the next week watching it over and over again singing the songs as best as a two year old could around the house. After five years they finally got the money they need to go the whole nine yards. Hopper passes to the parks as well as accommodations at one of the Disney Resorts is part of the package and when they tell Kurt Burt swears he doesn't stop smiling and jumping around the house for a month.

Finally Spring Break comes and they make the day long drive in one long sprint, Kate's fear of flying the reason for their driving, and they get there around 8 PM after leaving at 4 in the morning. The check in at the hotel thankfully goes smoothly and they find their room quickly and all three of them collapse falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The next morning Burt is woken up to Kurt jumping on the bed and talking about breakfast and meeting characters and it takes him a few moments to understand what is going on. It's at the hotel's breakfast that they meet the Anderson family. Melody, Gregory, and their son Blaine, who's the same age as Kurt, the two boys immediately gravitate towards each other in a way that Burt finds both odd and soothing at the same time. The boys occupy themselves with talking about Disney movies and the adults discuss their kids.

"Blaine has an older brother Cooper, he's seventeen and he was invited to go to LA with some friends for Spring Break he's got this crazy idea about being an actor so we hope that actually being there and seeing how horrible it is will deter him," Melody tells them and Burt has the distinct feeling of wanting to say something but decides not to because they just met them and who was he to give them parenting advice? They find out after breakfast that they're all planning on hitting Magic Kingdom first and because the boys don't want to leave each other's sides they decide to just go around the park as a group. Later that night after Kurt has fallen asleep they sit and discuss the new friends they seem to have made that day.

"Melody was talking on and on about Cooper and I asked her why there's such an age gap between the two boys and she told me Blaine was a little surprise," Kate whispers giggling and Burt rolls his eyes at her but he isn't going to lie he already has the feeling that that is the situation.

They spend the rest of the week in the Anderson's company mainly due to the fact that neither of the kids' want to be separated for longer than is necessary. Burt spends that whole week with a smile on his face because Kurt has found another little boy who doesn't care that he doesn't like to get dirty and talks about wearing his Mom's heels like he knows a lot of the other kids' do. He does notice though the way that Gregory's eyes will linger too long on Blaine and Kurt's little hands that are always clasped together and he sees a hint of suppressed disgust in them.

Both sets of parents give the other a night off and allow the child that isn't theirs to spend the night and Burt remembers all the amusing things Blaine says the night they watch him. The week though came to end all too quickly to both boys' liking. Burt's family is the first to leave and it hurts his heart to see the tearful goodbye that happens between his son and his new friend. He's just exchanged a handshake with Gregory when there's a tug on his pants. He looks down and finds Blaine standing there wide brown eyes staring into his own and he bends down to see what the little boy wants.

"Mr. Hummel sir I just wanted to tell you that one day I'm going to marry Kurt and we're going to live in a big castle together," he tells him and Burt laughs and ruffles the boy's hair.

"Is that so kid?" He asks looking to see if Gregory has overheard but thankfully the other man hasn't it seems.

"Yes, because Kurt is the funniest, funnest, nicest, and prettiest boy I've ever met."

"Well I'll be happy to call you my son-in-law one day Blaine," He tells him before he gets into the car and tells Kate. They wave goodbye as they leave Burt reminding Kurt that it wasn't goodbye forever. The Anderson's only live a few hours away so there's talk of hanging out again soon so that the boys can remain close. Those plans don't work out, two weeks later Kate is diagnosed with stage three ovarian cancer and six months after that she's gone. All thoughts of a little boy with curly hair and big brown eyes are left in the back of Burt's mind and he won't remember that conversation for many years to come. Not until a teenaged boy bounces into his son's life bright smile and big brown eyes that still stare at Burt's son with the same adoration as they did when he was seven years old.

(Twenty Years Later)

Burt sits at the head table at Kurt's wedding to Blaine waiting for Finn to finish his best man speech so that he can take his turn. He's only cried five times in his life before today: when Kurt was born, when Kate died, when Kurt got that NYADA finalist letter, when his step-son had arrived home from his last tour of duty alive when they'd thought he was missing forever, and just last year when Kurt and Finn threw him and Carole a ten year anniversary party to remember. But that day he cries proud of the son he has and the son gained for doing what every single person told them they never could do by staying together past high school and college and getting married. Finally Finn's speech comes to an end and the hall claps and Burt stands up to make his way to the stage.

"Hey everybody, as you probably all know I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's Dad," that gets the room wooing a little and he gazes around the room feeling a pang when he once again notices the empty chair next to Melody, "So I gotta say first that I'm not that great with words but I have this story to tell tonight that I've never shared with Kurt or Blaine before. Now a lot of you know by now Kurt and Blaine found out a while ago that they met when they were kids and were both at Disney World during Spring Break when they were seven. Those two were literally inseparable the whole time we were there, after that first night we just let them conk out and then we'd separate them to sleep. They've heard all of that before, but on the last day that we were there and we were getting ready to leave to make the drive home and the Anderson's woke up early and everything so that the boys could say goodbye. I'm standing there about to get in the car when I feel this tug on my pants and look down into Blaine's face. I bent down to his level and he says completely serious, 'Mr. Hummel sir I just wanted to tell you that one day I'm going to marry Kurt and we're going to live in a big castle together,'" he pauses there and chuckles at the collective awww's from the girls in the room and continues,

"Now at first I was a little taken aback but I just ruffled his hair and gave him some glib response and he told me that Kurt was among other things the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. I then told him jokingly that I'd be glad to call him my son-in-law someday. Well twenty years later and that little boy's proclamation is coming true and Blaine what I said is still true, I'm proud to call you my son-in-law. To Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson," he says raising his glass and looks to where Kurt and Blaine are stuck staring eyes only for each other and he smiles. Yeah, he thinks, he's definitely happy to call Blaine his son-in-law.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think with a review or any comments you have!


End file.
